This invention relates generally to orthodontic brackets and in particular, to brackets useful for correcting class II and Class III malocclusions.
The invention also relates, in particular to ceramic brackets.
In orthodontics, correction of Class II and Class III malocclusions is important.
Class II malocclusions are defined as malocclusions of the teeth in which the lower jaw is positioned in a patient farther back than is normal. More specifically, the mesial-buccal cusp of the lower first molar is too far distal and must be moved forward to achieve a Class I occlusion. Hence, the lower jaw must be moved forward in order to achieve a normal occlusion.
In Class III malocclusions, the lower jaw is extended in a patient forward of the normal position; and in order to correct this condition, the lower jaw must be pulled back to achieve a Class I occlusion.
In the prior art, in order to make corrections of Class II and Class III malocclusions, a variety of orthodontic appliances were employed, including ball hooks, power hooks, and Kobiashi ties. When using these appliances with brackets, either brazing or welding was required; and one of these three basic types of orthodontic appliances generally was used in order to correct the malocclusions. However, one design known as the Uni-Twin design employs an integral hook, whereby the notches are machined into the body, adjacent to the archwire slot.
Now, a new design has been developed for correction of these conditions, which design can be made and preferably is made from ceramic. This design permits the use of ceramic brackets for corrections of class II and class III malocclusions. This design can also be used to effect rotation of the teeth and consolidation of the teeth (such as is necessary when a gap is present between teeth).